L'interview exclusive de
by Sinwen Periedhel
Summary: Y'a eu Glorfindel, y'avait Pippin, et cette fois nous acceuillons Legolas himself sur le plateau!Oh, y'a des sous-entendus léger de slash, mais c'est pour rire. Et y'en aura plein d'autre aussi débiles qui viendront! C'est promis!
1. Glorfindel

SINWEN : chers spectateurs, merci d'être venus siiii nombreux pour notre émission hebdomadaire ! Aujourd'hui nous recevons ... roulements de tambours Glorfindel !!!!

PUBLIC : Wéééééééééééééé clap clap clap

GLORFINDEL : Suilad !

SINWEN : Bonjour Glorfindel, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir ici...

GLORFINDEL: Mae govannen, gente Demoiselle.

SINWEN: rougit et glousse bêtement hihihihi...Merci.

PUBLIC: Si on gène, vous nous prévenez hein?

SINWEN : Hum, bien, alors Glorfindel, le film de la Communauté de l'Anneau vient de sortir et, à la surprise générale, vous en avez été exclu. Pouvez vous nous dire vos réactions ?

GLORFINDEL :lueur de folie dans les yeux Je suis furieux, outré! Peter Jackson n'est qu'un minaaaaaaaable !!!!!un peu de bave coule de sa bouche

PUBLIC : regards inquiet vers les issues de secours

SINWEN : Bien mais sinon ?

GLORFINDEL : soudain parfaitement calme Et bien, avec l'aide de Tom Bombadil, et de Radagast le Brun nous avons décidé de créer un association contre les oublis de personnages secondaires.

SINWEN : Oh, et ça marche ?

GLORFINDEL : Pas trop, mais nous attendons la venue de beaucoup de monde tel que Ghan Buri Ghan, les Dunedains, Vifsorbier et les jumeaux d'Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir. Mais nous ne serons sûr de rien avant la sortie de la version longue du Retour du Roi.

PURISTES DU PUBLIC : Ouaiiiis ! On est avec vous les mecs ! Au chiottes Peter ! Aux chiottes Peter ! Aux chiottes Peter ! Au chiottes Peter ! Au chiottes Peter ! Au chiottes Peter ...

SINWEN : Bon ça va là, on a compris !

UN PURISTE : Bouh, la rabat-joite !

GLORFINDEL : Hannon le à tous, c'est bon de se sentir soutenu.

SINWEN : Dans le film de Bakshi, vous êtes également inexistant, l'avez vous mal pris ?

GLORFINDEL : agités de tics nerveux Il m'a fallut 10ans de thérapie, mais ça va mieux maintenant... Je ne suis plus vexé d'avoir été évincé par un gamin, blond en plus. se met à hurler Ils ont préféré mettre un BLOND !!!!! Un BLOND, vous vous rendez compte !!!!!!se met à pleurer

SINWEN : lui tapote gentiment le dos Allons allons...

PUBLIC : Pourquoi chuis venu déjà ?

SINWEN : Si vous pouviez faire passer un message à chacun de vos remplaçants quel serait-il ?

GLORFINDEL : bave et hurle Arwen, Legolas : si vous me voyez, un conseil : courez salopes coureeeeeeeez !!!! Nous vous haïssons ! Nous vous haïssons à jamais ! Nous vous traquerons jusque chez vous ! Nous vous tuerons ! Et nous récupèrerons notre rôle ! Notre précieux rôle qui nous à été offert pour notre anniversaire !s'accroupit et murmure Notre précieux rôle, nous le voulons oh oui ! Nous le voulons !

ENFANT : ouiiiiiiin

PUBLIC : se dirige lentement vers les portes de secours

GLORFINDEL : Ah ! Et Figwit ! Nous ne t'avons pas oublié ! C'est valable pour toi aussi !

SINWEN :très près de la porte Mais Figwit il vous à rien fait...

GLORFINDEL : Siiiiii ! Il nous à volé notre rôle ! Celui de l'elfe le plus sexy du Conseil d'Elrond ! Ces sales petits voleurs nous on pris nos rôles ! s'effondre brusquement

Apparaît un type en blouse blanche avec un fusil

SINWEN : Qu'avez vous fait ?!

LE TYPE : Je l'ai endormi, il fait souvent ce genre de crise, je suis désolé il habituellement sous notre garde et sous Prozac, mais il s'est enfui il y a quelques jours, vous savez, il supporte très mal la fait qu'on l'aie oublié et si je pouvais lancer u appel je dirais à tous les gens que...

SINWEN : Merci merci ça ira ! A vous les studios !

PUBLIC : s'enfuit en hurlant

Reviews s'il vous please, même si vous avez trouvé ça nul à ch..., faut que je sache si je continue ce genre de ONE SHOT débiles où si je dois aller mourir de honte ailleur...

S.


	2. Peregrin Touque

**Disclaimer : **Pippin est l'œuvre du génialissime Professeur Tolkien, le public, la Fougère et autres interventions stupides sont à moi (les miennes ! A moi !) mais les champignons ont été crée par Dame Nature (curieusement ni Tolkien ni moi n'en sommes les auteurs), si je le précise c'est parce qu'elle en à marre de se faire oublier dans les disclaimers et elle réclame la reconnaisssance mondiale ou elle nous donne la crève à tous.

**Sinwen :** Et maintenant Messieurs Dames, ce que personne n'as attendu ni demandé voici l'Interview de... _(Roulements de tambours énigmatiques)_ PIPPIN !!!

**Public :** Ouééé. _(clap clap clap)_

**Pippin :** _(la bouche pleine)_ Merfi ! Merfi !

**Sinwen :** Alors Pippin, vous êtes un peu « l'enfant » de cette trilogie réalisée par Peter Jackson, que pensez-vous de votre personnage ?

**Pippin :** Gnééé ?

**Sinwen :** Je dis « le type qui joue votre rôle dans le film il vous plait ? »

**Pippin :** Ouais, plutôt, il était achez doué pour chouer mon rôle, il afait le truc pour les chieux de gocker.

**Public :** ?????

**Sinwen :** Il a dit que Billy Boyd fait bien les yeux de cocker.

**Public :** Ooooh.

**Pippin :** J'ai faim.

**Sinwen:** C'est pas l'heure de manger!

**Pippin :** _(prend le même air malheureux que devant Denethor)_

**Sinwen :** _(lui tend une pomme)_

**Pippin :** Ooooh ! Merci ! Ca me rappelle mon Merry ! Il me manque !

**Sinwen :** Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous séparés ?

**Pippin :** CROUNCH !Off, dijons dix minutes, il m'attend à l'entrée du chtudio.

**Public :**...

**Sinwen :** Euh, et les champignons ?

**Pippin :** T'en as ? T'en as ? Donne ! Vas-y fais pas le rat! Aboule les champis ! AAAAARG

**Public :** _(on entend un enfant qui pleure)_

**Pippin :** Naaan, j'déconne, chuis pas comme Sam, moi, je survis.

**Sinwen :** _(soulagée)_Ah bon ? Et comment ça se fait ?

**Pippin :** Ben c'est comme si j'étais tombé dedans étant petit si vous voulez. J'en ai tellement mangé que mon taux de champignon dans le sang ne descend jamais en dessous de 2g.

**Sinwen :** Ah. D'accord. Je vois. Le Obélix hobbit quoi.

**Pippin :** Ah ne m'insultez pas !

**Sinwen :** Mais ce n'est pas une insulte !

**Fougère :** Si si ! Elle t'insulte ! Tapes-la !

**Sinwen : **Toi si tu continue... _(sors un Flash Ball)_

**Fougère :** Glups. HAHAHA ! Je vous ai bien eu ! Hum. Qu'elle bonne blague. Héhéhé. Bon, ben j'y vais hein ! _(part en courant)_

**Pippin : **_(décontenancé)_ C'était une insulte ou pas alors ?

**Sinwen :** _(regarde d'un air menaçant autour d'elle)_ C'en était pas une.

**Public : **_(regarde une mouche passer et la beauté des murs blancs)_

**Pippin :** Tant mieux, mais ça m'a donné faim.

**Sinwen : **_(lui tendant une pomme)_ Donc, on disait que vous étiez tombés dans les champignons?

**Pippin :** Plus que ça. En fait je me considère presque comme un champignon moi-même. Je pense que je suis comme une sorte d'espèce à part dans les champignons. D'ailleurs c'est très difficile de me faire des amis, ils m'évitent tous.

**Sinwen : **Ca se comprend en sois, un ami qui pourrait vous manger frit, c'est refroidissant...

**Pippin :** Ooh ! C'est donc pour ça ?

**Sinwen : **Vous ne mangez pas votre pomme ?

**Pippin :** Non, je la garde pour Merry.

**Public : **Ooooh... C'est trop chou ! _(quelques groupies fondent en larmes)_

**Sinwen :** Puisqu'on en parle, on vous prête parfois , dans certaines fics, des euh... Penchants pour eu, Merry.

**Pippin : **Des quoi ?

**Sinwen :** Il te manque des notions de...

**Pippin : **Mais c'est n'importe quoi ce qu'elle raconte !

**Sinwen :** Bon en plus simple : quelles sont tes relations avec Merry ?

**Pippin : **Oh, je vois ! Non, Merry c'est mon meilleur ami et mon grand frère, on est pas comme Frodon et Sa... Oups !

**Public et Sinwen:** _(bouche bée)_

**Pippin : **Hum hum _(tousse tousse)_, euh, fait chaud non ?

**Public :** _(toussent)_

**Sinwen :**...

**Pippin : **_(lui passe la main devant les yeux)_ Ouhou ?

**Sinwen :**...

**Pippin : **(_la fouille et récupère trois pommes_) CROUNCH !Bon, ben chers gens dans la gaméra et chers gens achis là-bas la préjentatriche à eu un malaije _(mâche)_ Alors on che dit à plus tard !

**Fougère :** Héhéhé, je suis de retour, et comme Sinwen est pas fonctionnelle dans cette fic, c'est MOI qui vais tenir les rênes ! Tremblez misérables mortels ! Tremblez ! MUWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA !!!!

**Pippin :** Oui mais là c'est fini en fait.

**Fougère :** Hein quoi déjà ?

**Pippin :** Ben oui.

**Fougère :** NOOOOOOOOON ! Aaaaaaaaaaaar ! Je fooooooond...


	3. Legolas Vertefeuille

**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont tous à moi, sauf un. Et j'en veux pas. Même si on me paye. Et c'est pas moi qui l'ai crée, c'est Eru. Moi j'y suis pour rien. Je me vexerais si on disait que c'est moi l'ai fait. Grave. Surtout celui du film en fait parce que dans le livre il a la classe. Enfin, vous je sais pas mais moi je supporte pas les skatters.

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça fait vachement plaisir d'être lue et appréciée_

_Pour info : Fougère est mon double maléfique, en fait j'ai une nuit été mordue par une fougère et depuis je suis une fougère-garou, triste hein ? Et la personnalité de mon double maléfique n'a cessé de grandir au point d'avoir développé une personnalité qui lui est propre._**

* * *

**

**Sinwen :** Et nous voici de retour sur le plateau pour une nouvelle interview !

**Public :** OUAIAIAIAIAIAIS (clap clap clap)

**Sinwen :** Et aujourd'hui nous recevons… Legolas!

**Public féminin:** AAAAA T'ES BEAU JE T'AIIIIIIME AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**Public masculin :** Ouais. Go. T'es Cool.

**Legolas:** (à Sinwen) Les filles, ce sont mes fans !

**Sinwen :** Alors Legolas, pas trop déçu par votre version cinéma ?

**Legolas **: Quoi qu'est ce qu'elle à ?

**Sinwen :** Ben chaispas, mais vous êtes quand même pathétique…

**Legolas:** Mais noooon, l'acteur n'est pas aussi beau que moi, mais le reste ça va !

**Sinwen :** Bon, si vous le dites… Parlez nous de votre arc, on dit que vous y êtes très attaché…

**Legolas :** C'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Irène. C'est Galadriel qui me l'a offert.

**Sinwen :** Vous avez appelé votre arc « Irène » ?

**Public :**…WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Caméraman :** (tombe en riant)WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Legolas :** (sort l'arc en question) Y'en a qui veulent en discuter ?

**Public :** (très calme, admire en silence)Oooooooooh…

**Quidam :** Belle bête !

**Legolas :** Je sais, je sais…

**Sinwen :** Bon, sujet suivant, on dit que vous avez eu une relation avec Gimli ?

**Legolas :** (fier)Gimli est un nain !

**Sinwen : **Oui, on le sait.

**Legolas :** (très fier)C'était un des neufs Compagnons pendant la Guerre de L'Anneau!

**Sinwen :** (agacée) ON SAIT! Répondez à la question maintenant ! Avez vous oui ou non une relation avec Gimli ?

**Legolas:** (rougit) Oui j'avoue…

**Sinwen :** Parlez nous de cette relation…

**Legolas :** Et bien c'est mon meilleur ami, il est mignon, il est drôle, d'ailleurs j'ai été choqué que le film soit méchant avec lui, il est drôle, il sait se battre, il a du caractère, il cuisine bien, c'est un super cou-oups. Désolé, je me suis emballé.

**Sinwen :** On a vu ça oui…

**Legolas :** Enfin voilà, puisque ça m'a échappé je dois l'avouer, j'ai eu une aventure avec Gimli…

**Un journaliste de Edoras-Match :** Des détails s'il vous plait !

**Sinwen :**HEY ! Il s'agit de MON émission, la MIENNE ! A MOI ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS A POSER LES QUESTIONS A MA PLACE ! C'EST MON INVITE ! LE MIEN A MOI !

**Une fangirl :** NON ! Legolas est à moi ! Je l'aime !

**Legolas :** (intéressé) vous vous appelez comment ?

**Une autre fangirl :**Non ne l'écoute pas ! Moi je t'aime plus qu'elle !

**Encore une autre :** Bande de petites joueuses ! Moi seule mérite l'amour de Legolas ! Moi seule l'aime assez !

**La première :** Ah ouais ?

**La troisième :**Ouais !

**La deuxième :**Viens te battre si tu l'ose !

**Les deux autres :**J'arrive ! (elles se dirigent vers le plateau)

**Legolas :** Oooh, elles vont battre pour moi ! C'est charmant !

**Sinwen : **Bon, une page de pub le temps qu'on les sépare

* * *

**PUB**

**(les lettres gambadent dans un champs en fleur en chantant « tibidabadoubaaa tibadidouououu »)**

_Eowyn à cheval, Eowyn qui se bat, Eowyn qui brode des cœurs sur les calecons de Faramir _

_Voix off :_ Eowyn, quelle énergie, quelle force !

Eowyn : Oui, je sais, quand on est une vierge guerrière, on à des occupations très prenantes et très éprouvantes qui peuvent abîmer la peau et favoriser les rides…

_Des produits de beauté, une jeune femme avec une armure derrière elle prend une douche en se massant le visage_

_Voix off d'Eowyn :_ C'est pourquoi j'ai créé la ligne de soins de la peau Shieldmaiden, Shieldmaiden une gamme de produit de beauté adaptées a la vie des femmes libérées…

Retour sur Eowyn en armure sur un champs de bataille, elle souri à l'objectif 

_Eowyn :_ Comme ça je protège ma peau et mon pays en même temps !

_Voix off :_ Vous êtes vraiment une femme Eowyn !

Shieldmaiden… Des femmes qu'on oublie pas !

_

* * *

_

_Music off : _We're all a happy family

_On voit des frites qui sautent dans une poêle, une famille de hobbits en train de les manger en riant, zoom sur la poêle, une main vole un frite c'est une famille d'elfe en train de rire et de manger les frites en chantant, de l'autre coté de la rue une famille du d'hommes leur fait un signe de la main, ils sont heureux, et eux aussi mangent des frites, la caméra s'envole pour filmer plus loin dans les montagnes où des nains font la fête en mangeant des frites_.

_Voix off :_ Les frites « Délice de l'Ancien », du bonheur à chaque bouchée !

_

* * *

_

_Voix off : _Revivez les films les plus émouvants…

_Deux hommes regardent un convoi partir, le premier est habillé normalement et porte l'uniforme des grades de la citadelle_

_Le premier se tourne vers le second : _Et bien on dirait que c'est le début d'une belle amitié…

_Voix off : _Minas Tirith…

Les films les plus palpitant…

_Galadriel et Arwen se battent avec des sabres étincelants sur une petite passerelle au-dessus du vide, _

_Galadriel _: Arwen, je suis ta grand-mère…

_Arwen :_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! c'est impossible !

_Voix off :_La Guerre des étoiles !

Les films les plus drôles… _Saroumane frappe à la porte de Bard-Dûr_: Excusez moi, j'ai perdu un Uruk, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

_Voix off :_Chacun cherche son orc !

Retrouvez toute la magie du cinéma avec Canal Imladris !

(les lettres se cassent la figurent en riant et se relèvent en chantant «tibidabadoubaaa tibadidouououu »)

**FIN DE LA PUB**

* * *

_Le plateau ressemble à un champ de bataille. Sinwen à un œil au beurre noir et la plupart des spectatrices ont l'air amochées.Par contre les spectateurs vont biens, certains ricanent ouvertement, d'autre ont l'air jaloux._

**Sinwen :** De retour sur le plateau de « L'interview de… » Avec Legolas ! Legolas qui a grimpé sur les caméras pour échapper à ses fans tout à l'heure mais qui est de retour parmis nous !

**Public :** Yay.

**Legolas :** Oulalalaaaa ! C'était de la bataille!

**Sinwen :** Bien reprenons l'interview : pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus avec Gimli ?

**Legolas :** Et bien, Galadriel à divorcé d'avec Celeborn, et il est parti avec elle. C'est tout. Alors que j'avais tout quitté pour lui.

**Sinwen :** Avez-vous souffert de discrimination auprès de vos semblables ?

**Legolas :** Beaucoup, vous savez, il m'ont taxés de nanophilie et d'un tas d'autres choses horribles (commence à sangloter)… J'ai beaucoup souffert mais je le faisais pour lui…

**Sinwen :** Si vous aviez un message a lui adresser ?

**Legolas :** Je lui dirais, reviens, je t'aime. Je te pardonne tout.

**Fangirls :** Aaaaww… Il est tellement chou…

**Legolas :** Enfin, il est parti, il est parti…

**Sinwen :** C'est vrai.

**Legolas :** Donc il est plus là.

**Sinwen :** Euh oui…

**Legolas:** Cette caméra est en train de filmer!

**Sinwen :** Ouiça arrive souvent dans les émissions en direct.

**Legolas :** C'est fou…

**Sinwen:** N'est-ce pas.

**Legolas :** (fond brusquement en larme dans les bras de Sinwen) Mais je comprend paaaas… Qu'est-ce qu'elle à de plus que mooiiii ?

**Sinwen :**Un cerveau ?

**Legolas :** (fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu) Pourtant, je suis blond aussi, je suis un elfe aussiiii BOUHOUHOUHOU OUIIIINN ! POURQUOI T'ES PARTIIIIIIS GIMLIIIIII?

**Fangirls :** Aaaarrgh il pleure ! Je vais mourir de chagrin !

**Public masculin :** (ricance)

**Un quidam :** Tapette !

**Sinwen :** Et bien je crois que c'était le mot de la fin ! Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente journée ! A vous les studios !

**Legolas :** POURQWAAAAAAAAA !

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, merci d'avoir lu mais sachez que je vous aimerais très fort si vous cliquez sur revew là... 

Bon, en tout cas je vous devrais une reconaissance éteeeeerneelle...


End file.
